


In The Sea

by gingerfic



Series: An Alphabet of Samcedes Stories [9]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Not Human, F/M, Fantasy, Poetic, Sea, Stars, Vague, it could be anyone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2018-04-27 06:07:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5036743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingerfic/pseuds/gingerfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She was. He was. And then they found each other and were something more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In The Sea

**Author's Note:**

> Title from the Jimmy Buffett [lyrics ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8tYtj8xpZOs)"stars can find their faces in the sea." There’s nothing else related to the song, just that line. As for the actual story... I stumbled across the lyric and a plot bunny got in my face and wouldn’t leave me alone, so here you go. 
> 
> beta by voyagehk

She had been here since always, and would be here until forever. 

That is what stars do. 

They hang from the sky, illuminating the night speck by speck, sprinkling magic.

She had never wanted anything else. She had never  _ thought  _ of anything else. Until the day she saw him.

\-----

He slipped along the rocks near the shore, slowly, methodically, foot after foot after foot in a ripple of motion.

That is what stars do.

They creep in the sea between sand and salt, curling, crushing, spreading.

He had been content with the simplicity. Until he heard her.

\-----

One night she sang to him, the other star. 

_ You are beautiful _ she said.  _ Your colors are brilliant and endless. Your motion is thrilling. You are like the water come to life. _

\-----

And so he danced for her, the other star.

Slow, methodical motions. He writhed and bent, undulating with the waves, his marbled skin reflecting the thousand colors in the pinpricks of light that reached him.

\-----

Every night she sang. 

Every night he danced.

Every night they made one another happy.

And the rest of the world never knew that the magic of the beach at nighttime was not so magical at all; but was just the result of one star loving another, and the other star loving back.


End file.
